Seth Aksenoil
" .... I didn't get enough sleep for this..." 'Appearence' A dark gray lion with jet black hair and two streaks of grey on each side of his head. hair is kept back out of his face most of the time unless it's been a long day, then the two gray streaks hang lossely in his face. His hair become puffed up if gel is not used, similar to a normal lions mane. He normal wears a white turtle neck with a white lab coat, black slacks, and black shoes along with a small pair of recangular glasses that rest on his muzzle. His voice is very deep, and gets louder the more he gets angry or stressed. 'Personality ' Does not care what others think of him, he is very straight forward and can be seen as rude which tends to keep people from talking to him. He tends to not really like social activity and stays in his lab most of the time unless needed somewhere else. A know it all at most things science, he will also point out flaws in a sarcastic manner, and if not listened to he will become silent or mutter angrily. His lab is always rather messy and is only ever cleaned when his assistant cleans it. 'History ' Seth was born in Russia, the youngest of three brothers. when he was young he didn't get involved in his brother antics nor took intrest in the family business, instead, he was focused on science and how things worked, mainly making toys that couldn't be found anywhere else. due to his lack of interest in the business drew the attention of his father, who beckoned him to get into business, but the child refused. his brothers would always come to Seth to vent to him, though due to Seth not talking till he was around 8, they didn't expect much feed back from him, but as well as viewed him as the diary that couldn't tell. Later on when Seth was 10, his brother Jacob Aksenoil was sent to jail, leaving Seth with the edlest son and two broken hearted parents. during the three years his brother was gone, he had also took interest in how people acted, examining how his parents behaved and how his brother behaved, the family had ignored Seth during the years, though the lion could care less, he was free to explore the sciences and create strange toys out of woods and other such things, though when Jacob returned when Seth was 13, everything seemed to change once again. Seth began taking more science classes in school, while at home he would mainly be left alone, his father off with the other brothers and the mother always on vacations, he had the house to himself. during this time he would always spend his time in the attic where no one hardly went, finding old dolls that belonged to his mother and figuring out ways to make them animated by simple cogs from an old grandfather clock, but it didn't stop there. At the age of 15, Seth found a dead raccoon on the side of the road on his way home, he dragged it home and threw it in the basement, later tearing it apart, then performing expiraments to try and reanimate it with the doll, but several days later, Jacob went into the basement and found the raccoon and the strange doll it had become, confronting his brother that very day, they both agreed that Seth went to far, burying the raccoon doll in the backyard before anyone found out about it. At age 17 Seth graduated a year earlier then the rest of the class and went into higher degree's of science, biology, psychology, chemistry, and Robotics. planning at first to become a therapist, but kept changing his mind through out the year. Seth's father died once he reached 18, yet again his family changing around him, he decided moving away that year, getting his own apartment as well as getting a job at an asylum. ( Note for myself, dates have been changed, working at the asylum was first, left it with wife, worked as toymaker, came home after being fired, family dead.) During the next 5 years he grew accustomed to the toy factory and got a raise to become one of the toy designers due to one of his accidental expiramenting to one of the toys ran through, a doll that could interact with the child, and as well as help them with mathmatical equations if asked. But Seth grew too comfortable with the job, as well as became stressed from Jacobs ramblings of killing their other brother Colin. One night, Jacob asked for Seths help to burn their brothers house down and kill the brother, hoping this would give himself some peace from his brother, he agreed, thus helping creating fire starters for Jacob and telling him what to do, a few nights later, his brother Colin's house was seen burning on the news. Seth felt no remorse at the time, finally finding peace away from his family, he continued his work, but his creations become strange, creating dolls that would come apart and teach kids about anatomy, but the viewers described it as too gorey for children, thus rejecting the idea, Seth created a few more toys just as gory, all rejected, Seth grew furious by the seventh rejection, and acting on rage, he went out and burned the toy factory down, and was arrested the next day. At age 23 he was arrested, but was bailed out the same day by his brother. Seth gave up on toymaking finally and decided to work as a behavior analyst a year later at an Asylum, though due to a shortage of medical workers, and with his experience, he was as well made a Psychiatric Nurse, assisting the doctor there and watching the patients as well as falling in love with one of the patients that was supposedly cured in the first year he started working there, a 21 year old cat, Melania scrinx. ''Asylum'' : Seth continued his work at the Asylum but after three years he ended up hating it, realizing how corrupt it was and what it was doing to the patients and their families, during this time he had made a family with Melania, having his own daughter and changing his thinking drastically. on his fourth year he was planning to quit and turn the corrupt asylum in, getting the evidence together one night, he received a visit from his drunken brother, causing a scene in front of Seth's family, causing Seth to throw his brother out of his own house and driving him back to a hotel that was nearby, both having an argument, which ended in Seth locking Jacob in the hotel bathroom and leaving him, taking a drive to the asylum, but found the asylum in ruins, many of the patients and all of the workers found dead, and some patients had escaped. he came home to find his house in ruins, his wife and child were locked in the bedroom but were alive and well, but scared. Age 28, Seth was back in college, learning more in the science and mechanical department, his brother had sobered up and was sending him weekly checks to help him out, as well as apologies, Seth in return helping him find ways to keep from drinking. ''Family life'' : During this time, his wife's mental state began deteriorating, having violent tantrums and harming Seth when he would return home from college, at Age 30, Seth came home one day to find his house once again in ruins, blood covered the halls and all the windows broken open, and his greatest fears coming true as he found his wife and daughter in the bathroom, his daughter torn to pieces, and his wife with her throat cut. He couldn't stand the sight and ran out of the house with their blood covering his clothes and hands. collapsing in the driveway. : hourse later his brother found him in the crying state, jacob went in the house, minutes later walking out and taking Seth to their family home and getting him cleaned up, then going out to dinner. Suspicion surrounded Seth, for the next few months, the authorities questioning why he was involved in so many fire's throughout his life, though Jacob cleared Seth's name and paid the authorities off, Seth decided to try to start fresh in the states. Eventually he got a job as a scientist for the government, working in the creation and expiramention in weaponry as well as medicine's. During these years he met a young Lynx named Devion Lynx, mentoring him for three years as well as taking in an abandoned expirament that was being harassed in the governmental building by other scientist's and soldiers, the expirament calling itself Test. At age 36, Seth recieved another call from his brother, asking if he could help getting protection, with the help of Test, Seth upgraded the whole Aksenoil corporation, as well made a deal with Jacob, making new grade weapons for him and his clients and boosting the Aksenoil business. during his free time he as well as volunteers for prison's or hospital setting when help is needed. Alternate Endings- *By age 36, Seth continues his bussiness with Jacob and the government, and is seen once in a while in hospital or prison settings as a therapist, or doctor with his assistant/ ongoing expirament Test ( popular setting) *By age 40, Seth is left with the news of his fallen brother, the last of his family dead, he continues his work, but eventually Test becomes unstable and ends up murdering Seth in his 40's, thus ending the Aksenoil family line. ( original ending) 'Weapons' Seth carries a variety of colorful pens in his coat pocket and pants pocket, the colors representing what they can do, they aren't just writing utensil's. *Red pen- can create a red lasor that can cut through most metals *Purple pen- can be used as sleeping gas. *Blue pen- can be thrown on the ground and create an oil puddle *Black pen- the ink will explode by a simple click of the pen. 'Abilities ' Quick and agile, he can move fast when he needs to and is rather strong due to what he works as, he can carry an average of 180 pounds rather easily, but not for long. He can create weapons out of almost anything and will use them if need be. But normally has Test do the brute work. 'Weaknesses' Can be killed just as easily as any mortal being. Women and children can easily bring his guard down. Category:Males Category:Neutral Category:Lions